User talk:Enyalius
Hi Enyalius. Thanks for all your work on this wiki. As per your request by email, I've made you an admin here. I recommend you read the admin guide before you get started with your new tools. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 23:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Manas101 Alright, now I get this, thanks a lot. Manas101Manas101 00:34, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- You would like to make me an administrator? I would be honored. Thanks for the offer, and please send me a message if you do make me an administrator.Manas101 18:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks again for the advice.Manas101 18:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I made a page for myself, but I'm not sure how or where to categorize it.Manas101 18:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm just curious, have you played all three God of War games? I haveManas101 19:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ---- That's cool to hear. I've beaten all four difficulties and all the challenges and unlocked everything in all three games, and played them all over again numerous times (I've played God of War over like 10 times, GOW II at least seven or so, and Chains of Olympus five times ).Manas101 18:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I live in Minnesota USA, and I too am 17. It's a change of topic, but I just want to tell you something. There's this song by Disturbed called Indestructible, and I think its soooo perfect for Kratos. Here are the lyrics of the song. Tell me what you think. Another mission The powers have called me away Another time To carry the colors again My motivation An oath I've sworn to defend To win the honor Of coming back home again No explanation Will matter after we begin Another dark destroyer that's buried within My true vocation And know my unfortunate friend You will discover A war you're unable to win I'll have you know That I've become... Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side A terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war Another reason Another cause for me to fight Another fuse uncovered Now, for me to light My dedication To all that I've sworn to protect I carry out my orders With not a regret A declaration Embedded deep under my skin A permanent reminder Of how we began No hesitation When I am commanding the strike You need to know That you're in for the fight of your life You will be shown How I've become.... Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side A terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war I'm... Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side A terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I am indestructible (indestructible) Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side A terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of warManas101 20:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I like some metal. I'd have to say my favorite type of music is hard rock or heavy rock (not exactly heavy metal but heavy). My two favorite bands are Disturbed and Godsmack.Manas101 22:26, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Here's a great sight I found that you could maybe use to get images for the sight. http://www.playfrance.com/ps2/god-of-war.html Manas101 22:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Could you please tell me how to upload images onto articles. Sorry, I'm sort of new the the whole editting process in Wikipedia.Manas101 13:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I notice that you might need my help with the Island of Creation article. How may I be of service?Manas101 20:35, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I'm wondering, you have a link to the Hyperion Guard article via the Hyperion link. Could you please remove that? I have a small bit of GOW-related info to put about the titan Hyperion himself. Thanks. You can check out the article if you wish.Manas101 21:46, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds great. If you don't mind, I would like to suggest a couple things. First off, the article of "Tarturus" you should change the title to "Tartarus" I'm pretty sure that's the actual name (it even says it in the games). Secondly, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going back over some of the enemy articles, adding a sentace about how Kratos can take the enemy down (the special kills).Manas101 21:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good, thanks for the updateManas101 22:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I'm having tons of fun working with you on this siteManas101 23:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I'm just curious, have you ever seen the movie 300? It's one of my favorite movies.Manas101 23:39, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I made two articles, "Soldiers of Rhodes" and "Persian Soldiers". I changed them though their correct titles "Rhodes Soldiers" and "Persian Warriors". Could you please delete the two older pages.Manas101 04:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) That' awsome. I think we should now have links to various themes/categories from the main page.Manas101 13:33, 11 July 2008 (UTC)